


Counting Stars

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Teen AU, shield high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: Thor Odinson is banished from Asgard. Steve Rogers is just waking up to a brand new world. Tony Stark is being recruited to an organization that his father never mentioned. Bruce Banner is seeking asylum feeling like a gun is pointed at his back. Clint Barton is trying to go from zero to hero. Natasha Romanoff is finding her place in the world. And who knew they had a school for aliens and freaks located right in New York?





	Counting Stars

**THOR WANTED TO GO HOME.**  
He stopped saying that about three hours into the plane ride strapped into a metal chair, but he was still thinking it. All he could really do was look around at everybody else who was brought with him. Loki, son of Laufey, his adopted brother from Jotunheim, the planet he had just started a war with. But, more on that later. Loki seemed to only look at Thor with annoyance these days, and today was no exception. Whenever his gaze flickered over to Thor's lingering eyes, his jaw clenched and he looked away, nostrils flaring. Something about being stuck in silence other than the sound of rushing air with nothing to do gave him not only perspective but the newfound ability to pick up on the emotions others seemed to be exhibiting. He never noticed before how all of them seemed to be constantly annoyed when they thought he wasn't looking. All except Sif . . .  
Next to Loki was Amora, Loki's tutor in magic. While Frigga may have taught him some of what Loki knew, Amora's knowledge of sorcery was more extensive. However, skill in sorcery was the only thing that Amora had in common with Thor's stepmother. Amora looked absolutely furious, and Thor was certain the only reason she was quiet was to retain the little dignity she had left as her long blonde hair shook with every spot of turbulence and her green eyes glared at the officer nearest to her. She had already threatened to kill him in every manner possible, but upon finding that, somehow, she was unable to use her magic for the time being, that was when she decided to be quiet.  
Across from her was Ingrid, daughter of Frigga, a bastard elf that Frigga birthed in an affair. She wasn't considered part of the family, but she served as a childhood friend for Loki whenever he wasn't hanging around with Thor. Her sniffles were just barely audible over the sound of the roaring wind outside of the aircraft and her light red hair was stuck to her wet cheeks. Thor noticed that she kept looking over at Loki, and whenever she did, he would look back. It was probably because he was one of the only people who had any patience left with her sniveling. She was a soft girl, not unlike her mother. But, she was a bastard. Every bit of mistreatment she got was her own fault. Sure, Odin may have been somewhat biased in his treatment, but Thor had been taught all about what could have happened to her. She was lucky she was alive.  
And sitting next to Ingrid was the Lady Sif. Now, Amora may have been gorgeous, perhaps the most beautiful woman in all the realms, but in Thor's own opinion, she could not hold a candle to Sif. The thing was, Sif had even more than Amora did (in his opinion at least)- Amora was beautiful, cunning, powerful, but Sif was real. The raven-haired warrior never wore a mask over her true emotions when it came to him, which was both good and bad- it had given his ego quite a few hits, but she was always honest. Always. She was loyal, too. But now, as they rode in this hellish aircraft, she couldn't even look at him. It stung his pride more than words.  
"Where are we going?" Loki called to the man sitting nearest to Amora, who simply raised a brow. "You'll find out when we get there." Loki narrowed his eyes. "I'd prefer to be told _now,_ if you don't mind." The man smirked in response. "We don't care what you prefer. You'll be there in half an hour anyway." Thor, quickly becoming irritated, looked up as well, his spirit returning for a second round after getting tired so quickly in the first. Say what you will, but being banished to a different realm could take a lot out of a person. He had hoped he'd never have to learn that. Well, that wasn't entirely true. The truth was, he had never considered he'd ever be banished, even in the worst scenario. He was the eldest prince, after all.   
"We are the sons of Odin, princes of Asgard!" The man scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm the king of the world." He retorted, and Thor narrowed his eyes. "You think I jest, commoner? I am to ascend to the throne! I will rule over the nine realms as their ruler?" He paused. "Get a load of this guy," the man elbowed his friend in the ribs, and slowly, Thor became even more enraged, struggling against the metal holding him down. "What realm is this, anyway?" "Jesus, kid. Who are you, Shakespeare?" The woman next to him shifted uncomfortably as lightning flashed outside the plane and thunder boomed next to them. "Shut up, Johnson." "Oh, whatever."  
There was another bout of silence that only lasted a few seconds before Loki turned to Thor for the first time during the incredibly long flight. "This is all your fault, Thor." His voice shook with barely concealed anger, and Thor raised both eyebrows. " _My_ fault?" Was all he could think to reply with— despite not wanting to take blame for all of this, he still could not think of a single reason for why it was not, in fact, his fault as Loki had claimed. To be short, Thor may or may not have had a disagreement with his father that ended in Thor venturing outside the realm, causing some ruckus on Jotunheim that ended in the death of several Jotuns, and, well, getting them all banished as they tried to hold him back. Loki's eyes flashed dangerously. "Yes, your fault. If you hadn't been such a prat and run off trying to prove yourself to the entire realm, none of this would've happened. We should've never come after you. We should've just watched as you wrecked your own life." Loki hissed.  
"Loki." Sif glared, and Thor felt both a surge of gratitude and slight guilt when he saw the expression on her face. However, he was still annoyed with Loki's words. As he recalled, it was the trickster himself who suggested they go someplace to get back at Odin . . . "What will happen to us when we reach this place we are headed to?" Ingrid inquired quietly, looking up at the officers. "Shut up, Ingrid." Thor snapped in irritation. There she was, always speaking and inserting her opinion when he was on his last nerve, and he was sick of it! And the worst thing was that she had no business being in the palace! None at all! Just because her mother was his father's wife, she got to mooch off him and live part of his life? Not only that, but whenever she was told off for it, there was always his own brother, Loki, there to defend her, while if Thor himself was told off, Loki would laugh!   
"Don't take it out on her because you happen to be such an idiot to get us all in trouble, Thor!" Loki snarled. "Both of you quit it!" Sif shouted. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside of the aircraft once again. "Why do you always defend the bastard, Loki? Is she going to be your _wife_ when you're older?" Amora snickered. "The runt and the bastard." She mused.   
"Leave him alone!" Ingrid squealed. "Yes, Loki, why _do_ you defend the bastard?" Thor spoke above her. "It seems to me that you have a taste for Frigga. First you suckle Frigga's tit begging her to teach you sorcery when you have Amora, and now you follow her bastard around like a puppy. True dedication, I see." Loki turned red. "Shut up, Thor!" He mustered out with another crack of thunder as Amora scoffed. "Flustered, are we? Silver tongue turned to lead when it comes to the precious little vermin?" Sif's lip curled. "Leave them be, Amora!" Amora's eyes glinted. "I never thought you'd be one for a crybaby like _her,_ Sif. Your taste has gone down." She smirked. "And Loki's had too when he ever considered you as a competent teacher."  
Amora opened her mouth furiously, but the argument was cut off abruptly when the plane began to descend and a scream left her mouth instead. The son of John chuckled. "Ever been flying, kid?" He asked as Amora glared at him. "I was only . . . _startled_." Sif laughed bitterly under her breath. Thor, with wounded pride like the rest of them, looked away from the group as the jet began to lower. Loki, trying to brush off the argument from only a few seconds ago, cleared his throat. Johnson looked over questioningly, which he took as an invitation. "Are we arriving?" Johnson nodded. "That we are." The sound of roaring air began to lessen as the wheels touched the ground, and a few other people got up from where they were sitting to collect the group of teens. "And what realm is this?" Johnson thought for a minute. "Shit, kid, it's just America. This kid's acting like . . ." He cut off his thought midsentence with a shake of his head. "And, I wouldn't try to run, if I were you. Waiting outside this jet are hundreds of agents that will either kill or catch you if you try it." Thor didn't quite like this idea, and he doubted they could actually kill him, the son of Odin, but when he caught Loki's eye again, he decided, begrudgingly, it would be best if maybe this would be the one rule he wouldn't break today.  
One by one, they were released and then cuffed, none of them fighting back, not even Thor. "Perhaps we could meet with your leader? I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding," Loki spoke soothingly as he was cuffed, and the son of John just scoffed. "Shut up, kid."   
In the backs of their minds, all of them had been silently answering Ingrid's question. From the little that they had experienced of this land, they had seen primitive technology and witnessed primitive people, who, though they were weak mortals, even in comparison to this group of teenagers, had threatened the lives of Thor and his companions multiple times. They were all sure that they were to be executed by whoever their leader was, or perhaps by the aforementioned hundreds of agents outside the aircraft.   
However, when the ramp was lowered and Thor was led out at the front of the group, an officer practically breathing on his neck, he did not see hundreds of soldiers ready to kill. Instead, through the pouring rain, Thor saw two people directly in front of them, only a couple yards away. One was a grown man, who, if Thor didn't know any better, would think was another one of Odin's children. The resemblance, besides skin tone, was unsettling. The eyepatch, the stance, the energy this man seemed to hold, like a tiger ready to tear you to pieces before you can even scream— he was absolutely terrifying, just like the war god. Immediately, Thor assumed this must have been the leader. The man narrowed his eye and Thor cast his gaze to the side. The boy beside the leader, however, looked less intimidating. In fact, he rather reminded Thor of his half-brother Balder with his blue eyes and light blond hair.  
"Hey!" The younger boy yelled, shifting on the crate on which he perched. "I'm Clint." He spoke over the rain, giving them a rather impish grin. "Welcome to the shitshow."


End file.
